


Her Responsibility

by Smokestarrules



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Brambleberry could SO see Mapleshade, Brambleberry could see her too, Brambleberry is Crookedstar’s adoptive mom, Gen, In those scenes Crookedstar could, Like in the real world, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules
Summary: A few days after Milkfur’s death, she visits her former apprentice, Brambleberry, with terrifying news. Mapleshade is after Rainflower’s kits, and it is Brambleberry responsibility to protect them.A few moons later, Brambleberry gets a visit from the Dark Forest cat as Stormkit sleeps in his nest, still recovering from his broken jaw.





	Her Responsibility

# Her Responsibility

_“I’ve missed you, Milkfur,” Brambleberry admitted, her eyes misting over in grief._

_Her former mentor blinked affectionately at her. “I’ve missed you, too, Brambleberry,” she said. Milkfur’s tail twitched, and her eyes suddenly had a wary sheen to them. “I’m afraid I do not come to you with good news, however.”_

_“Is this an omen?” Brambleberry shifted her paws anxiously. “Is RiverClan in trouble?”_

_“That’s not it,” Milkfur shook her head. “Have you ever heard the nursery story of Mapleshade?”_

_Brambleberry narrowed her eyes, confused. “Yes,” she said. “Once or twice. The ThunderClan cat who killed her RiverClan mate?”_

_“Indeed.” Milkfur dipped her head. “You must beware, young one. That is no mere nursery story. It’s true.”_

_“Why are you telling me this?” Brambleberry asked. “She had her revenge seasons ago, and she’s surely been banished to the Dark Forest.”_

_“True, but she has found a way to use dreams to her advantage.” Milkfur sighed, long and heavy. “You must be protective over Rainflower’s kits.”_

_“Rainflower?” The queen had just retired to the nursery, and Brambleberry was somewhat dreading delivering her kits without Milkfur’s steady presence beside her._

_“Appledusk, Mapleshade’s former mate, had kits with another she-cat. One of his daughters took a mate, and they kitted Shellheart.” Milkfur’s eyes were serious. “Mapleshade still wants revenge on Appledusk’s kin.”_

_Brambleberry’s tail twitched frantically. “So you want me to protect these kits from a cat who kills in dreams? How can I do that?” Panic colored the medicine cat’s tone._

_“You’ll find a way,” Milkfur stood, touching her nose to her former apprentice’s forehead. “I must go now. Be safe, Brambleberry. And know this, these kits will be great RiverClan Warriors. You must protect them.” Her amber eyes glowed as she began fading away. “Mapleshade is a master of deception. You must make those kits trust you and not her, or their blood will be on your paws...”_

 

 

Brambleberry bent over her herbs, rearranging them with the weariness of watching poor Stormkit for the past three days. More than half of that time he was sleeping, which was good, but it was still exhausting. Brambleberry hadn’t even dared hope he would survive the damage done to his face until sunhigh that day.

It was now around moonhigh, and the RiverClan medicine cat was getting ready to curl up in her own nest. She was ready to forget all that had happened recently - she’d heard whispers and rumors that Stormkit’s mother, Rainflower, was planning to change his name to Crookedkit once he was healed, and she wanted no part in that horrible idea. 

Brambleberry yawned and checked Stormkit’s wound one last time. It was healing well, but she was sure he’d look odd for his entire life. _I’m trying, Milkfur,_ she thought tiredly. _I’m keeping him alive._

She was awoken far too soon for her taste, by a cold draft wafting into the den. It was greenleaf - it shouldn’t be this cold yet - and she sprang our of her nest when she noticed the other cat in the den.

The cat was partially faded, orange and white markings dimming against the stone of the den. Her eyes glowed a fierce amber, however, and Brambleberry immediately knew who this cat was. “Mapleshade!” She hissed, drawing the attention of the Dark Forest cat. “Leave this place, now! You’re not welcome here!”

“I have come to offer my condolences,” Mapleshade said, lowering her head and sniffing at Stormkit’s pelt. “Poor kit,” she said, flicking her tail at him. “He’ll bear those scars forever.”

“Get out!” Brambleberry stepped forward, shielding Stormkit’s sleeping body from the cruel creature. “As long as I’m here, you’ll never get to any of Appledusk’s descendants.”

Mapleshade’s eyes darkened at her former mate’s name. Regaining her composure, she flicked her tail and tilted her head at Brambleberry. “How do you know I haven’t already?”

Eyes widening, Brambleberry’s gaze darted to Stormkit’s scarred and lopsided muzzle and back up to Mapleshade. “Did you make him fall off that stepping-stone?” The Warrior who’d found Stormkit - Mudfur - had said it was Goosefeather, the old ThunderClan medicine cat, but Brambleberry wouldn’t be surprised if Mapleshade had managed to goad Stormkit into breaking his jaw.

“No, that wasn’t my work,” Mapleshade sniffed. “But he has seen me. I can get him to trust me, you know I can,” she stuck her muzzle in Brambleberry’s face and snarled. “He will be mine, and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

Before Brambleberry could snarl a reply, there was a great gust of wind that made her shut her eyes, and when the opened them, Mapleshade was gone. Beside her, Stormkit stirred. “Brambleberry?” His mew was hoarse with sleep and pain. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, little one,” Brambleberry took a deep breath, touching her nose gently to Stormkit’s head as she sat beside him. “Do you need something for the pain?”

“Yes..” Stormkit’s tail drooped, as if poppy seeds were the worst thing he could ask for. 

“I’ll get you something, then,” Brambleberry said, determined to put the worrying confrontation with Mapleshade behind her. “Then I want you to go back to sleep, okay?”

“‘Kay,” Stormkit sounded half-asleep already. Brambleberry blinked affectionately at him before fetching a few poppy seeds and feeding them to him. 

“Goodnight, little one,” she said, once she was sure he was asleep again. “Don’t worry,” Brambleberry added, curling up a bit closer than before. “I’ll do anything it takes to keep you away from her.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thought I had while rereading Crookedstar’s promise, which was, ‘what if Brambleberry could see Mapleshade whenever she appeared to Crookedjaw in the real world?’ 
> 
> Then, this happened. XD


End file.
